E-123 Omega
Summary E-123 Omega is a robot created by Doctor Eggman as the last member of the E-100 series robots, originally created with the purpose of containing Shadow in stasis. He was imprisoned along with him after he failed to do so. This drove him to prove himself as the strongest of Eggman's robots. After battling Shadow he became a member of Team Dark along with him and Rouge, and continued towards his goal with his new team. Powers and Stats Tier: 5-B Name: E-123 Omega/E-123 Ω Origin: Sonic the Hedgehog (The Universe) Gender: Technically none, referred to with male pronouns Age: Unknown Classification: E-100 series robot Powers and Abilities: |-|Base=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Longevity, Inorganic Physiology (Type 2), Self-Sustenance (Types 1, 2 and 3), Contains several weapons within his body, Vehicular Mastery, Flight, Fire Manipulation, Tech user, Non-Physical Interaction (Can harm Pumpkin Ghosts), Durability Negation (With Beam Cannon), Forcefield Creation (Of fire and electricity varieties), Resistance to Electric and Psychic attacks, Extreme Cold and Cosmic Radiations |-|Optional Equipment=Statistics Amplification (With Speed Shoes, Golden Gloves and Speed Bar), Healing (With Health Seeds, Health Roots, Health Leaves, and Antidotes), Elemental Manipulation (Of Water, Electricity, Ice, Wind, and Earth varieties via elemental Rings), Fear Inducement (With the Spooky Charm), Resurrection (With Angel Amulet and Ring of Life), Life-Force Absorption (With Nocturne Blade), Purification (Type 3 with Cure All Spray), Invulnerability (With the Invincibility Monitor), Resistance to Status Effect Inducement (With the Immunity Idol). With Chao: Statistics Amplification (With Cheezlet and Blayze, attacks do much more damage), Damage Reduction (With Velk and Gibber, damage from attacks are greatly reduced), Healing (With Stebsly and Joy, vitality is regenerated over the course of a fight), Resurrection (With Ovus, their partner is automatically brought back up to three times in one battle), Probability Manipulation (With Koolet, Belgog, Fimbley, and Stugs, enemy attacks have a greater chance of missing. Churdle and Oldarg give a higher chance of hitting the opponent. Keroyo increases the chance of an enemy fleeing. Spartoi grants a chance to instantly knock out the opponent with every attack done), Shield Creation (Can make passive shields of fire, water, wind, lightning, and earth that stay even after being hit), Elemental Manipulation (Can imbue his attacks with fire, water, wind, lightning, earth, and ice), and Damage Transferal (With Pooki, damage taken is split between teammates). With the Color Powers: Transformation, Fire Manipulation and Explosion Manipulation (With Red Burst and Black Bomb), Vibration Manipulation (With Blue Cube and Gray Quake), Energy Projection (With Cyan Laser and Crimson Eagle), Electricity Manipulation (With Ivory Lightning), Invisibility (With Jade Ghost), Transmutation, Pseudo- Black Hole Creation, Gravity Manipulation, Size Manipulation, and Absorption (With Indigo Asteroid, Violet Void, and Purple Frenzy), Intangibility (With Violet Void), Flight and Levitation (With Crimson Eagle, Green Hover, Indigo Asteroid, Magenta Rhythm, Orange Rocket, and Violet Void), Void Manipulation (With Violet Void) Attack Potency: Planet level+ (The strongest member of Team Dark physically, putting him above Adventure Shadow and Rouge. Fought and damaged Mephiles the Dark alongside Shadow and Rouge) Speed: Likely FTL (Slightly slower than Shadow) with FTL reactions, combat and movement speed via boosters Lifting Strength: At least Class K Striking Strength: Planet Class+ Durability: Planet level+ Stamina: Limitless Range: Standard melee range. Hundreds of meters with attacks and abilities. Standard Equipment: Several weapons within his arms such as a gatling cannon, flamethrowers, miniguns, missile launchers, drill missiles, laser cannons, homing lasers, multiple semi-automatic single-barreled wrist cannons, sensors that can detect opponents, switches and lifeforms. Intelligence: Unknown Weaknesses: Usually charges into battle without thinking, and his targeting system is horrendously inaccurate. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Omega Fire:' Omega unleashes his flamethrowers across a wide area. *'Omega Missile:' Omega shoots a missile at the foe. *'Omega Launcher:' Omega launches a fireball. *'Omega Machine Gun:' Omega fires his gatling cannon. *'Cyan Laser:' Using the power of a Cyan Wisp, Omega transforms into a cyan laser beam. As the Cyan Laser, Omega gains the same properties as that of a real laser, allowing him to move as a living beam of light. When hitting any surfaces as the Cyan Laser, Omega can also bounce off them as if they were reflective surfaces. *'Indigo Asteroid:' Using the power of a Indigo Wisp Omega turns into a orb-shaped body with striped indigo skin and a matching planetary ring encircling his middle. As the Indigo Asteroid, Omega essentially becomes a miniature planet with a strong gravitational field. Omega is as such capable of creating a powerful gravitational pull around himself, strong enough to tear all kinds of objects to pieces and pull them into the Asteroid Ring. Additionally, the gathered matter can be used to empower the gravitational pull. The Indigo Asteroid also grants Omega the ability to levitate through midair. *'Yellow Drill:' Using the power of a Yellow Wisp Omega turns into a yellow spiral drill. As the Yellow Drill, Omega can burrow and tunnel underground at remarkable high speeds and can be applied underwater, allowing Omega to move through water like a living torpedo. Gallery File:Heroes Omega.png|Adventure Omega. File:Generations Omega.png|Generations Omega. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Robots Category:Gun Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Flight Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Resurrection Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Fear Users Category:Invulnerability Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Fire Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Vibration Users Category:Energy Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Transmutation Users Category:Black Hole Users Category:Gravity Users Category:Void Users Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Sonic the Hedgehog Category:Shapeshifters Category:Technology Users Category:Antiheroes Category:Protagonists Category:Playable Characters Category:Healers Category:Element Users Category:Water Users Category:Ice Users Category:Air Users Category:Earth Users Category:Life Users Category:Damage Reduction Users Category:Probability Users Category:Damage Transferal Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Vehicular Masters Category:Inorganic Beings Category:Tier 5